


MMOM 25 - Good Vibrations

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a rather intimate relationship with his guitar when on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 25 - Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. You can't beat a bit of guitar sex :).

**Title:** MMOM 25 - Good Vibrations  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Tom/Bill (one sided)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** twincestuous overtones, wanking  
 **Summary:** Tom has a rather intimate relationship with his guitar when on stage.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. You can't beat a bit of guitar sex :).  
 **Word count:** 1,012  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Tom was hard. It didn't come as much surprise to him because he was usually hard on stage; one of the reason he would never, ever dress like Bill. Being able to stand there and hide the fact that he had a boner the size of the Berlin radio tower was one of the major advantages of his choice of clothes. He really wouldn't have cared if the girls in the audience had been able to see, but he was very glad the reason for his hard on would never be able to catch on.

At first it was the fans screaming his name that had done it, but, although that still pushed adrenaline through his system, it had lost its sex appeal with familiarity. That was when he had finally realised that there was someone else on the stage who had the same effect on him, someone that was so very familiar, but it made little difference.

Bill always came and danced with him during the performance and they moved in perfect time; they always had and they always would. It was part of who they were, but Tom had come to realise that it excited him a little more and in a less innocent way that his twin. Bill was in the music, performing his heart out for the fans and Tom knew he was in the music performing for Bill.

When Bill danced away from him this time, he knew he wasn't going to make it through the rest of the night with a little relief. The way the little tight t-shirt Bill was wearing kept riding up to reveal the star tattoo was really doing him in. His brain kept providing him with mental images of what he wanted to do with that tattoo, like lick it and caress it and he knew if he wasn't careful he was going to go from aroused to distracted.

If his hard on began to detract from his playing then Bill would start asking awkward questions after the show and probably worry about him and that wasn't going to happen. Bill was one of those people who once he got something into his head it was impossible to shift it and then Tom would have to make up some ridiculous excuse about a girl or something and he really hated lying to his twin.

That was why he shifted his guitar a little, right to the point where it aligned perfectly with his groin. There were low level vibrations in an electric guitar, mostly irrelevant to the person playing them, because holding it damped them unless you positioned it just so. Tom grinned and winked at some of the girls in the crowd as those wonderful vibrations passed straight into his cock.

There was an art to guitar wanking, an art that Tom had discovered quite young and by this stage he was very good at it. It wouldn't take him very long to bring this chorus to a conclusion.

It felt so good and, as he looked over at Bill working the crowd, being adored by all their fans, it was even better. As he played to compliment his twin's captivating singing, he closed his eyes, moving the guitar against himself as well as using those tiny vibrations to send shivers up his cock. He was in the zone now, literally feeling every note he played with Bill's melody floating over the top.

This was one of his perfect places; legs spread wide, fans screaming, Bill's voice singing to him and guitar ghosting over his aching cock. There would only be one place more perfect and he couldn't have that, so this had to do. It was better than nameless hotel rooms with willing girls, better than being honoured with awards, better than having all the money in the world; this was living.

The music built, Bill's vocals became louder and Tom could feel the climax of the song approaching along with his own. He put his head back, chewed on his bottom lip and played the last chorus of the song. It didn't matter what notes he was playing, they came automatically, what mattered was the spiralling sensations in his body. He opened his eyes, just for a moment, to see Bill, legs spread, arm up, head back and singing as if his life depended on it. This was their place, their time and as the last bars of the song came he pushed his guitar against himself and let the combination of pressure, vibration and euphoria push him over the edge.

As Bill sang out the last note, he shuddered, feeling the tightness in his groin releasing in a hot rush and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Of course there was no time to dwell on it; even as that song died away they were into another, but he really didn't mind. On stage they lived in the moment and the next moment was now on the way. He'd be a little sticky for a while, but he was already sticky with sweat so it wasn't much of a change and it was very much worth it. Grinning at the girls reaching for him over the edge of the stage, he turned and walked to another part of his area as Bill began to sing the next melody moving back towards him again.

He wasn't ashamed of what he felt for his twin; it seemed like a natural continuation of their relationship to him, but he would never tell anyone. The way Bill moved with him was still innocent from his twin's side; it was obvious, and he wasn't going to ruin that by placing his own overtones on it. He knew that if Bill ever came to feel the way he did, his little brother would come to him and tell him; it was the way Bill was, and until then he would just enjoy the rush where he could get it. If that meant his guitar being a substitute for his brother, then so be it.

**The End**


End file.
